


Kugutsue

by vampirekiki



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Dolls, Horror, M/M, Plushies, Scary, Slash, Supernatural Elements, Teddy Bears, Yaoi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirekiki/pseuds/vampirekiki
Summary: 就在小流鬼為小熊命名的那一瞬間，小熊又大又亮的塑膠眼珠中閃現了一絲光茫，令小流鬼有點疑慮。不過小流鬼馬上告訴自己，剛才大概是看錯了。





	Kugutsue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kugutsue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658053) by [vampirekiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirekiki/pseuds/vampirekiki). 



> 這篇文跟《傀儡繪》這首歌沒有關係~文中的小熊就是中文叫的泰迪熊~~在香港叫啤啤熊~~

傀儡繪-小熊的恐怖故事-

在流鬼五歲生日那天，他的雙親送了一隻漂亮的小熊布偶給他當生日禮物，那是一隻有著一身淡黃色毛皮、頸子上繫著一條銀色彩帶、全身軟軟的可愛小熊布偶。小流鬼高興極了，抱著小熊不放。他的父母見狀，相視而笑，還建議小流鬼為小熊想個名字。

之後過了好幾天，小流鬼還在苦苦思考著，想為小熊取個好聽又特別的名字，他心中已選好了一個名字，可是卻不知如何發音，努力了好一會，他才能在雙親面前，驕傲的說出了他辛苦地為小熊想好的名字。

“就叫玲汰吧!”他宣佈。 

就在小流鬼為小熊命名的那一瞬間，小熊又大又亮的塑膠眼珠中閃現了一絲光茫，令小流鬼有點疑慮。不過小流鬼馬上告訴自己，剛才大概是看錯了。

日子一天天過去，那隻叫玲汰的小熊一直是小流鬼的最好朋友，每天放學後，小流鬼都會和玲汰一起玩，告訴小熊他有多喜歡他(對喔!對流鬼而言小熊跟他一樣都是男生嗯!)，每天晚上都抱著小熊入睡。沒多久，他還把繫在玲汰頸子上的銀色彩帶改為繫在小熊的鼻子上，他看著臉上圍上了彩帶的可愛小熊，滿意地笑了，覺得現在玲汰變得比以前更帥氣。

可是童年的快樂光蔭總是匆匆逝去，小流鬼的童年也不例外，在他九歲時，雙親決定把他送到遠離故鄉小鎮的寄宿學校唸書。流鬼想把玲汰也一起帶去，可是他媽媽卻把玲汰收進了紙盒中，還跟兒子說他已經長大了，不應再玩小熊這種孩子氣的玩具。

於是小流鬼隻身到了寄宿學校的新環境中生活，學業、學校活動和新朋友很快便取代了玲汰在他心中的地位，才幾個星期的時間，小熊玲汰便漸漸被小流鬼所淡忘。

*** 

多年後，流鬼高中畢業了，在他到大學上課前的那個夏天，他決定趁著暑假回到家鄉探望雙親。

回家的第一天，流鬼跟家人團聚，一起吃過了簡單的晚餐後，便帶著行李回到二樓自己的睡房中。流鬼把背包往地上隨手一拋，然後往床上一躺。經過一整天漫長的旅程才回到家來…回到這個曾經很熟悉的家園，一抺笑意在流鬼嘴角浮現，接著他翻過身來，打量著房間中的事物，一切似乎跟他記憶中的一模一樣。

緊接著他的視線無意中投向了地板的一角，那兒放了一個毫無特徵的褐色紙盒。這個盒子好像在那兒見過…流鬼思索著，卻想不起自己在那兒見過這紙盒。他從床上站起來，好奇地把封塵的紙盒的蓋子打開，在盒子中的是一隻褪了色的小熊布偶，奇怪的是，小熊的臉上竟然圍上了一道銀白色的彩帶。

流鬼感到很疑惑，他把小熊從盒中拿出來看了好一會，卻記不起這是什麼。童年的種種回憶早就褪色了，他已經忘了小熊，也記不起它的名字，小熊對他已經沒多大的意義了。他隨便再看了小熊一眼，然後便把它收進盒子裡，放在牆角處。 

待續…


End file.
